The Days the Galaxy Stood Still
by KitLee
Summary: Our heroes and heroines have stumbled upon a massive galactic war between two superior alien races. Can they uncover the truth, rescue themselves, and save the Federation in time? Crossover w/ TNG/DS9/Voy/NF. New: Chapter 2.
1. Day 1

Author: Kitlee  
Title: The Days the Galaxy Stood Still  
Series: TNG/DS9/Voy/New Frontier  
Codes: Crossover, aliens  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Our heroes and heroines have stumbled upon a massive galactic war between two superior alien races. Can they uncover the truth, rescue themselves, and save the Federation in time?  
Disclaimer: All recognizable things are from Star Trek and are property of whoever owns Star Trek (I think Paramount). They are obviously not mine.  
Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my little Star Trek epic. For TNG, the time is sometime after Nemesis but before Crusher leaves the ship. For DS9, it is just sometime after the series ends. Ditto for Voyager. For New Frontier, it takes place after the book Dark Allies (#8), since I haven't been keeping up with the series.  
Oh yes, and if you have any suggestions (esp. for a new title), I would love to hear them.  
Feedback: Review, or to kitlee@diary-x.com  
  
*****  
  
Day One  
  
  
0115, Shuttlecraft Atlantis  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher allowed herself a short nap on the shuttlecraft home. It had been a long medical conference, interesting but tiring. Now she was just ready to go back to normal life as Chief Medical Officer aboard the Starship Enterprise E.  
  
The edge of her mouth quirked upward in a small smile. She never thought that she would reach the point where life on the Enterprise was "normal." After all the adventures she had seen, she no longer knew what the word meant. How could she have suspected that accepting the post would lead to such experiences?  
  
Thinking about the start of her career made her mind wander over to Wesley, a memory that still brought an ache to her chest. Wesley, her son, her little boy. True, he wasn't very little by this point. He was a grown man, and even if he hadn't gone off with the Traveler, he would have long since gone off to live his own life. But then there would be letters, messages, not this horrible empty void between them. After Jack had died, years ago, all she'd had left was their son. And now he was gone too. Not dead, but the result was almost the same.  
  
Beverly sighed deeply in the emptiness of the shuttle. Why were all of these feelings returning? Yes Jack was gone, and yes Wesley was gone, but those two losses had occurred ages ago. She had assumed that she had coped with both. Maybe it was because she had also recently lost her dear friends, Will Riker and Deanna Troi. Finally (to quote Elizabeth Shellby) he had accepted his own command, and as his new wife, Deanna had gone with him.  
  
Slowly, Beverly fell into an uneasy sleep. She was set to rendevous with the Enterprise in five hours, and she was looking forward to the reunion. Little did she know that her journey would take much, much longer.  
  
*****  
  
0135, Deep Space Nine  
  
Lieutenant Ezri Dax felt something. Over the lifetimes the Dax symbiont had lived, it had developed a sixth sense about danger. That sense was now overwhelming Ezri, manifesting itself as nerves.  
  
She lay still in bed, trying to force herself asleep. She was almost afraid to, though. She didn't know what she would dream in such a state. Frustrated, she rolled over and bumped into a sleeping Dr. Julien Bashir.  
  
Julien, her boyfriend and the love of her life, slept on. Julien was one of those people who never did anything halfway. Whatever he did, whether it was throwing darts or performing surgery, he focused every bit of himself. The same was when he slept.  
  
Ezri forced herself to hold still, to stop tossing and turning and shaking, and to lie with her eyes closed. Hopefully sleep would come to her that way. She forced her heart to slow and her breathing to slow, meeting Julien's slow and even rhythm.  
  
In...out...in...out.  
  
Slowly, Ezri slipped into unconsciousness, the last good night's sleep she would have for days.  
  
*****  
  
0427, Shuttlecraft Atlantis  
  
Alarm klaxons jerked Beverly out of her restless sleep seconds too late. From years of Starfleet and parenting, she snapped to immediate wakefulness. An enormous ship hung abover her, surrounding the small shuttlecraft in nearly every direction. She awoke just in time to see a large pulse of lemon-yellow energy engulf her ship, neutralizing ever control on the ship. Desperately she tried punching buttons and controls, but the pulse had removed any chance she had for escape.  
  
Without options, Beverly refused to give up. She lunged for a panel to grab a phaser, only to find that they too had been neutralized.  
  
The shuttle jolted under her, and she glanced out the window. The giant ship had grabbed onto her with a tractor beam. Running out of time, Beverly grabbed the only weapon she had -- Wesley's old pocket knife from his disasterous attempt at the Adventure Scouts. She grabbed it out of her pocket and flipped the blade open...  
  
...And suddenly she found herself standing in an alien ship. She saw beings, no taller than four feet, in a control room staring at her. The room was likewise smaller than she was used to. She could barely stand upright without banging her head against the ceiling. Suddenly the door spun open, and a familiar (and similarly tall) figure appeared.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
The rush of adrenaline failed her, and Beverly passed out.  
  
*****  
  
0601, Deep Space Nine  
  
She was right. Nightmares bombarded her.  
  
Normally when she slept, Ezri's dreams were a jumbled collection of memories from previous lives of the Dax symbiont, her own childhood, and whatever she had seen and done recently. Tonight, though, it was different.  
  
She sat in a small spaceship hurtling through space. Oddly though, this sight did not fill her with the usual dread. In fact, she was overjoyed to be hurtling through the vacuum with only the tiny craft to protect her. A unfamiliar planet beckoned for exploration from the corner of the viewscreen, and Ezri manuvered the craft artfully, flying at breakneck speeds towards the surface.   
  
Suddenly the ship jolted to a halt. Alarms cried out, and Ezri screamed with them. The ship was badly damaged; a glance at the controls confirmed this. Life support failing, hull integrity failing, and worse, the ship was stuck. It was as if every nightmare Ezri had ever had about space travel had come to life. Frantically she punched every button imaginable but nothing worked. She was dead in the water, as the old saying goes. Only one thruster worked, frozen in a single direction, but whenever she fired it, it only pushed the ship harder and firmer against the invisible barrier that she had crashed into.   
  
The ship exploded around her, and the bulkheads began to fall away. Ezri screamed in terror, too frightened to remember to activate emergency forcefields. She was going to die, out in space, where no one would find her. The ship virtually disintegrated from under her, leaving nothing to protect her from the harsh vacuum of space. She felt herself plummetting towards the planet that only moments before had seemed so inviting. She was falling...falling...  
  
Ezri Dax hit the floor with a loud thud and screamed.  
  
*****  
  
0800, Starship Excalibur  
  
It began as normal a day as was possible in Sector 221G. But Lieutenant Robin Lefter, Operations officer onboard the Starship Excalibur, knew better than to expect the day to continue normally. Since taking this post, she had encountered the mythical Promethians, the deadly Redeemers, the Great Bird of the Galaxy and its offspring, and a number of similarly weird occurences. So for them to have a normal day was downright ... weird.  
  
Sure enough, not long after the morning shift went on duty, they received an urgent message from the Starship Enterprise-E.  
  
"Put it on screen," Captain Mackenzie Calhoun directed. Commander Elizabeth Shelby leaned forward in apprehension. To tell the truth, the past couple days had been rather dull, and everyone was anxious for the start of their next great adventure.  
  
"Captain Picard, to what do we owe this?" Calhoun asked.  
  
"Terrible circumstances, I am afraid. Our chief medical officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher, is missing. She was supposed to rendevouz with us several hours ago, and she has not arrived. Furthermore, we cannot detect her shuttlecraft on long-range scanners."  
  
"Are you sure she's missing? Maybe she just left late from the conference."  
  
"No, she would not have done that without contacting us first. Besides, we received a message from her that she was only six hours away. That was eight hours ago."  
  
"So where was this conference?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Not far from where you are. I'm having my helmsman send you the coordinates now."  
  
Calhoun noted a level of concern in Picard's voice greater than what a captain normally felt for his CMO. He repressed the urge to smirk or smile at Picard's "Captainly concern" for his crewmember and instead said, "Sure Picard, we'll find for your missing doctor."  
  
Picard nodded. "Thank you Captain. Picard out."  
  
"Well," Calhoun said, turning to his crew, "it's not exactly rescuing a planet from the Redeemers, but it's a mission. McHenry, lay in the doctor's last known coordinants and engage."  
  
*****  
  
0910, Delta Flyer  
  
"You know B'Elanna, we've been through a lot together. All of those adventures in the Delta Quadrant," Tom said.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"We faced down the Borg, the Kazon, imprisonment, and about a million other problems. We designed a brand-new kind of spacecraft -- the Delta flyer. We..."  
  
"Tom, what's your point?"  
  
"Well, my point is that we've done all that, so why are we doing these boring assignments? Why aren't we out there like, like the Enterprise or the Excalibur?"  
  
"Tom, testing out the Delta flyer is an important mission, as is working with Starfleet engineering, command, and everything else we've done since our arrival back on Earth. Besides, what about our daughter?"  
  
At this, Tom's face softened. "Yeah. I guess I wouldn't be good to be off galavanting with her on a ship, at least not until she can handle herself. At least four or five, when I teach her to pilot and ..."  
  
"Tom!"  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
He focused back on piloting the Delta Flyer through unexplored space. Truthfully, although it was exciting putting the Flyer through a number of tests, it lacked the thrill of real emergency. At least home would be if not exciting than at least rewarding in its own right. Little Katie was an adorable child -- cute, bright, and mischevious.  
  
Suddenly the ship shook.  
  
"What was that?" B'Elanna exclaimed, punching buttons to get information from the computers.  
  
"Some kind of disturbance...there's...oh God!" An enormous ship decloaked around the Flyer, surrounding them completely, leaving only a small exit point. It was that point, Paris aimed for.  
  
Throwing the Flyer in a spin in full throttle, he zoomed through the too-small opening, scraping parts of the hull against the alien ship in the process. He didn't care. Let Starfleet repair that. He just had to get out of this and back home. More spins and dodges helped him avoid the enormous and unmanuverable ship. This was flying; this was what Tom loved. Flying a spaceship was fine, especially if it was Voyager, but the Flyer was infinitely more responsive and manuverable, enabling him to perform more than just the standard evasive manuvers and attack patterns.   
  
He had just gotten to a position where he could jump to warp speed when a sharp blast struck them.  
  
"Tom! We've lost aft shields, and our warp drive is gone."  
  
"In one shot?! All right then..." Tom managed a tight 180 degree turn and shot away, past the alien ship and back for the Lexington. With any luck, they would fly into the shuttlecraft bay and get the ship to warp before that monstrocity could get there.  
  
The ship began firing more small pulses, but Tom was able to avoid most of them in the Flyer. Soon the space was riddled with them.  
  
"Tom! You're going to get us both killed!" B'Elanna yelled.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" he yelled back.  
  
He dove perpendicular to their last position and zoomed in that direction for a while before suddly swooping back up and behind the large ship in hopes of confusing it. No luck. Another pulse clipped the primary impulse engine.  
  
"Switching to secondary," B'Elanna said, before Tom could tell her to do that. He allowed a brief smile at her before dropping the ship and zooming mere meters from the surface of the ship.  
  
"Okay B'Elanna. This has got to work," Tom said. "There's no way they could get us here."  
  
How wrong he was, again. A sharp beam shot out from the ship and began pulling the Delta Flyer in.  
  
B'Elanna turned to her husband. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
*****  
  
0945, Starship Excalibur  
  
It didn't take long for the Exalibur to reach Dr. Crusher's last known location, the place from which she had sent her last message. Calhoun had to hand it to Picard. The man certainly was thorough. Once the whole thing was over, and Calhoun didn't expect it to take long, he would enjoy mocking the usually unflappable captain about his dear doctor.  
  
"Scan the area Lieutenant Lefler; see if we can find an trace of the shuttlecraft."  
  
"Scanning, sir." Lefler bent over her controls to start a sensor sweep of the area. In a moment, she looked up. "Sir. I've found the shuttle's warp signature. It ends right here. And from the look of it, the ship did not go back."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well sir, the trail decomposes as it moves towards the planet and is freshest here."  
  
"And signs of the craft?" Shelby asked.  
  
"One second Commander." Lefler examined the readings further. "I am finding some debris in the area; however, it is not enough to comprose a complete shuttlecraft."  
  
"All right. Transport it into the cargo bay and have Engineering take a look at it. I want to know what happened to that shuttle and its passenger. Shuttlecrafts don't just disappear into space."  
  
*****  
  
1016, Unknown  
  
"When we get out of this, I'm going to kill you Tom," B'Elanna said for the millionth time.  
  
"Are you ever going to tire of saying that?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"No." She glared at him.  
  
Tom sighed. "I know, I know. It's all my fault. Tell you what, if we get out of this, you have my permission to kill me."  
  
"Not if, when. Because I'm not letting our daughter grow up without us -- not as long as I can."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. Starfleet is bound to have realized that we've gone missing by now. We were due back...well, I don't know exactly, but it was a while ago. And someone will come looking for us."  
  
"I hope you're right Tom. But in the meantime, we've got to find a way off this ship ourselves. We can't just wait for someone else to rescue us."  
  
Tom nodded. "So what's the plan?"   
  
After the Delta Flyer had been pulled into the alien hangar, the Flyer had filled with a mysterious gas that had rendered Tom and B'Elanna unconscious. When they came to, they were in an elliptical room with no obvious way in or out. The only aperture in the smooth surface was a small air vent in the top, and the opening at least was too small for either of them to crawl through. Even if they could have made it through there, it wouldn't have been of any help because at the moment they were strapped in an elaborate harness and suspended from the ceiling with at least two feet of space above and below them. The harness kept their arms and legs cemented to their bodies, and the only thing they could move effectively was their mouths. No guard or crewmember of the ship had shown himself. For all they knew, the entire ship was run by computer.  
  
A small tear tricked down B'Elanna's cheek at the thought of never seeing their daughter again. "I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
1200, Deep Space Nine  
  
Ezri Dax couldn't shake the disconcerting feeling all morning. Her dream haunted her that day, penetrating her wakefulness until that began to feel dreamlike while the dream felt real. She wondered if she was perhaps going insane, or possessed, or...  
  
"Hi Ezri."  
  
She jumped a foot in the air. "Oh, hi Jake."  
  
"Mind if Nog and I sit here?"  
  
It took a moment before Ezri took in the familiar surroundings and recognized her location as the replimat. "Oh...sure Jake. Of course."  
  
"Thanks." The two young men plopped their trays down. "I'm starving," Jake commented. Seeing the odd look on Ezri's face, Jake asked, "Are you okay Ezri? You seem kind of odd." No response. "Ezri? Ezri?"  
  
"What? Oh, um, yeah Jake. I'm fine." Hesitantly she began to poke at her lunch and then to eat it.  
  
"Come on Ezri, I know something's bothering you. What is it?" Still no answer. "Ezri? Do you want me to get Kira or Bashir. I mean, you know them better than I do...Ezri? Ezri?"  
  
She jumped up from the table with a look unlike one Jake had ever seen on her or Jadzia before. "Quit calling me that! Just shut up, kid!" Suddenly the normal Ezri returned, and she blushed red. "I...I...excuse me." With that she hurried off leaving Jake and Nog to stare at each other in confusion.  
  
Ezri ran through the corridors, dodging people until she came to an empty airlock. She leaned against the bulkhead, panting from exertion and shock. She could feel him, deep within her...within Dax...struggling to get out.  
  
"No!" she shouted at herself. She grabbed her head in her hands and bent down. "No, no, no!" A terrible tearing...ripping...twisting sensation filled her body, nothing physical but still powerful and painful. She fought it as best she could, down on her knees and crying.  
  
Then suddenly, it was over.  
  
Dax stood and walked swiftly and calmly to Ezri's quarters. Packing a small bag with clothes, pads, a tricorder, and every other electronic device within easy reach, it hurried down the corridor to the nearest Runabout location. With any luck, it would be able to take the runabout for the completion of its mission.  
  
Unfortunately, luck was not on Dax's side.  
  
"Hello Lieutenant. Going somewhere?" Nog asked. Nog, a lieutenant also, sat in the pilot's chair. The other chair swivled around to reveal Jake Sisko, budding writer.  
  
Dax decided that it was best to let the one they expected do the talking for them. Hopefully Ezri would have realized by then the importance of completing the mission.  
  
"Jake, Nog, I need your help," Ezri said, once she regained control of her body.  
  
The stared expectantly at her.  
  
"The other lives of Dax and I are going to find a lost planet. We have to find it. They're coming closer, and unless we do..."  
  
"Wait, wait, slow down," Jake said, holding up his hand. "What're you talking about?"  
  
Ezri took a deep breath. "Many years ago, back when Torias was Dax's host, he found something, some planet. I don't know what because whatever it was someone erased it from his memories. But they had never dealt with a Trill before, and the symbiont still had part of the memory locked away. It's begun to resurface. We guess that they're coming closer." Outside there was a sudden loud noise as if a technician had dropped some tools. Ezri, however, reacted as if being shot at. It took a while for her to realize the lack of any real danger. Then she continued. "We've got to find them again and figure out what is going on."  
  
"What we?" Nog asked.  
  
"The other lives of Dax and I. Their memories are coming back, becoming real and..." She held up a phaser and pointed it at Nog. "They want me to stun you and drag you out of here." She continued shakily. Jake noticed beads of sweat sticking out on her forehead. "But...but I know that you can help us. That you will help us. So, will you?"  
  
Nog could tell that she was losing it, and he knew better than to argue with a crazy person. He nodded. "Sure."  
  
Jake nodded too. "We're with you Ezri."  
  
*****  
  
1230, Starship Enterprise  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise-E, the sixth ship to bear the name, drummed his fingers nervously on the arm of his chair on the bridge. Beverly was missing, and there was still no word from the Excalibur. Picard wished that his was the ship investigating. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Calhoun's abilities to do the job...it's just that he trusted himself more.  
  
His reverie was broken by Lieutenant Young, the new Security officer.  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a message from the Starship Excalibur."  
  
"Put it on screen," he directed, trying to mask his excitement and the acceleration of his pulse.  
  
"Captain Picard. We've had some interesting findings looking for your doctor."  
  
"Interesting? How so?"  
  
"We traced her last known position to the end of the warp trail. We found the remains of a Federation shuttlecraft -- the complete remains of a shuttlecraft."  
  
Picard felt himself go weak.  
  
"However," Calhoun continued, "there was so sign of a human among the wreckage -- not even the appropriate atoms. It's the opinion of my crew, and I agree with them, that somehow she was not aboard when the shuttlecraft was destroyed."  
  
"How?" Picard demanded.  
  
"We don't know for sure yet. We'll keep you posted. Our officers here are doing their best to figure out this puzzle."  
  
Picard felt anger bubble up inside him. "Well dammit, then their best isn't good enough!"  
  
Silence descended on the bridges of both ships at the sound of the usually unflappable Picard losing his temper. Finally Calhoun was the one to break it.  
  
"We're the ones out here Picard. And right now, my crew is working their asses off to find your missing doctor. And if our best isn't good enough for you, Sir, then with all due respect you can shove your complaint up your ass." Every word was cold and piercing. Calhoun straightened. "We will keep you appraised on our progress Enterprise. Calhoun out."  
  
Picard tried to cover up his inappropriate outburst. He knew it was wrong to take out his frustration on Calhoun or anyone else, but he couldn't help it. He was helpless and powerless -- two things that Jean-Luc Picard hated.  
  
"I'll be in my Ready Room. Commander," he said to his new first officer, Commander Andrew Ford, "you have the bridge."  
  
Picard marched to his Ready Room and replicated a cup of Earl Gray tea. A few sips managed to shake the remnants of anger that had exploded at Calhoun. Already he was regretting it, although part of him wondered idly if Ford would have the guts to come in and yell at his captain. Every bit of information in his record indicated otherwise. Commander Andrew Ford was an intelligent, hard-working, and reserved man who had risen quickly to the top with nothing but good reports from his superiors who praised him for being level-headed and thoughtful. It was inspite of these things that Picard hired the twenty-six year old officer.  
  
The door chime sounded.  
  
"Come in," Picard said.  
  
Ford nodded. "Captain. Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"Granted." Picard wanted to hear what the man would say.  
  
"Sir, you were completely out of line just now. There was no reason to speak so rudely to Captain Calhoun. I understand that you and Doctor Crusher are close friends and have been for years, but that does not excuse your behavior."  
  
"Thank you for your input Commander. Is there anything else?"  
  
Commander Ford looked surprised. "Sir? I mean, no sir." He turned to leave.  
  
"Commander." The officer turned around. "I realize that I was out of line with Captain Calhoun," Picard began, "and I thank you for your candor."  
  
Ford nodded and left.  
"What a touching scene," a familiar voice remarked. Picard looked up in surprise.  
  
"Q," he said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Jean-Luc, I thought you would be happy to see me my old friend?"  
  
"We're not friends."  
  
"You wound me, Mon Capitan. But I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries."  
  
"Oh, so why did you come?"  
  
"To see if I could help you of course."  
  
"Help me? You've never helped me Q. Why would I trust you now?"  
  
"Because," Q leaned over right in Picard's face and whispered, "I know where your dear doctor is."  
  
"You do? Where?" Picard demanded.  
  
"How touching! Your great concern for her impresses me."  
  
"I would be just as concerned if any member of my crew were missing Q, and you know that."  
  
"No, no I don't think so. Your concern for Doctor Crusher is downright personal." Q held up his hand.  
  
"Dr. Crusher and I are just friends Q, and we have been just friends for a long time."  
  
"But not for lack of want on either side."  
  
Picard sighed. "Q, just tell me where the Beverly is."  
  
Q waggled his finger at him. "Now Jean-Luc, that wouldn't be fair. I can't just give you all the answers every time you ask. Besides," he said, lying casually on the couch, "your missing doctor is only the start of your problems."  
  
"What?" Picard demanded.  
  
"You have much bigger problems, Jean-Luc." He tilted his head as if listening to something. "Why, even now the starship Excalibur has fallen prey to one of those forces."  
  
"What force, Q? What...?" he began, but Q cut him off.  
  
"Time's a wasting Captain," he said, and then he disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
1300, The Runabout  
  
As Ezri Dax slept restlessly, Jake Sisko and Nog assessed their situation.  
  
They were flying through space in a stolen Runabout headed for an unknown planet in an unknown area of space with only an mentally disturbed Trill to guide them.  
  
"We're dead," Jake whispered to Nog, quietly so as not to wake the sleeping Trill.  
  
"No we're not Jake. I've been trying to figure out plans to escape and head us back for Deep Space Nine without Dax realizing our change of course."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have a plan, but it will need a few modifications."  
  
"But Nog, what if...what if Dax's right and there is something out there?" asked Jake, allowing himself to voice his deepest fears.  
  
Nog shook his head. "That's impossible. If there was something that powerful, Starfleet would have discovered it by now."  
  
"But Nog..." Jake began, but Ezri awoke.  
  
"Status," she demanded.  
  
"We're still on course, ETA 14 hours" Jake said.   
  
"Why so long?" Dax demanded. "I thought this ship was fast."  
  
"It is, ma'am, but it's not a starship. The engines weren't designed to travel high speeds for long distances," Nog replied.  
  
"You, kid," Dax said to Jake, "any communications from the station?"  
  
"Nothing specific. They're looking for us, but they can't find us."  
  
"Good. Start monitoring Federation communications. Look for anything unusual."  
  
"Yes sir," Jake said.  
  
"And you," Dax said to Nog, "keep scanning the area for enemy vessels. And keep our shields up and weapons powered." She clenched her fists. "They're not going to get me again."  
  
And so the rag-tag crew flew on, unknowingly headed for the homeworld of one of the most powerful federations in the galaxy.  
  
*****  
  
1325, Deep Space Nine  
  
"Still no response to our hails Colonel," the Starfleet lieutenant working at Ops reported.  
  
Colonel Kira Nerys, head of the space station Deep Space Nine in orbit above her native Bajor, was angry. Lieutenant Ezri Dax, station counsellor, had stolen a runabout and was headed for places unknown with only Jake Sisko and Nog to assist her. "Damn it," she muttered. It didn't help that Deep Space Nine had lost so many of its fine officers that had helped make the station what it was. Jadzia Dax, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Chief Miles O'Brien, Constable Odo, and Lieutenant Commander Worf had all left for places far from the wormhole. Without a crew she had full confidence in, she had no choice but to leave the pursuit to other hands.  
  
"Lieutenant, hail Starfleet command. Inform them...inform them of the theft and request assistance."  
  
"You can't do that! Ezri needs out help. We can take the Defiant and catch up to her. We have to do something."  
  
"I would like to help as much as you, but what can we do? If we take the Defiant with our best officers, the station will be weakened. Besides, we don't even know where she's going. Ezri managed to completely mask her warp signature."  
  
Bashir looked like he was about to argue, but then thought better of it. She was right of course. A starship would be better prepared to find Ezri. But the waiting part was hard, so hard. After the Dominion War, life on the station was relatively peaceful, and without a medical emergency, Julian had nothing to do but worry. Sighing, he left the Ops station and headed for Quark's. *A nice battle of the Alamo,* Julian thought, *that's what I need. Let a starship bring Ezri home safely.*  
  
*****  
  
1335, Starship Enterprise-E  
  
The Excalibur had disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Any response to our hails?" Ford asked.  
  
"Nothing Commander. It's as if they just disappeared," Lieutenant Commander Gardiner replied.  
  
"How far away are they?" Picard asked.  
  
"At maximum warp," Lieutenant Houston said, "it will take us approximately twelve and a half hours to reach the Excalibur's last known location."  
  
Picard thought. They had already almost reached Arlexia IV to pick up scientific samples necessary on Deep Space Four. However, his gut was telling him that this was more important. "Contact Starfleet Mr. Gardiner and tell them that we must delay our mission to Arlexia IV, or else ask them to reassign the mission. Mr. Houston, set course and engage."  
  
*****  
  
2345, Starship Enterprise-E  
  
Sleep eluded Captain Picard that night. No matter how he tossed and turned, he felt on edge and unable to relax enough to get the hours of rest he knew were necessary. Thoughts and memories bombarded his mind. He recalled every moment of his acquaintence and then friendship with Beverly Crusher. He recalled his triumphs on the Enterprise with his familiar crew and wished for their presence and aid during the crisis. Idly, he opened his eyes to stare out at the peaceful stars that usually were so effective at calming him.  
  
A face stared back at him.  
  
A computer console glowed in the darkness, shedding its dim light on the room. In the light, he could just make out the shape of a face staring back at him in wonder. A child's face...a human face.  
  
The child looked startled. Picard opened his mouth to speak.  
  
A suddenly sharp blow fell on his head. Lights exploded in the back of his vision, and unconsciousness claimed him. 


	2. Day 2, Part 1

Author: Kitlee  
Title: The Days the Galaxy Stood Still  
Series: TNG/DS9/Voy/New Frontier  
Codes: Crossover, aliens  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Our heroes and heroines have stumbled upon a massive galactic war between two superior alien races. Can they uncover the truth, rescue themselves, and save the Federation in time?  
Disclaimer: All recognizable things are from Star Trek and are property of whoever owns Star Trek (I think Paramount). They are obviously not mine. There is also a line buried in here from the musical 1776. There's also another line from Star Trek V. Find either or both and win a cookie.  
Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my little Star Trek epic. For TNG, the time is sometime after Nemesis but before Crusher leaves the ship. For DS9, it is just sometime after the series ends. Ditto for Voyager. For New Frontier, it takes place after the book Dark Allies (#8), since I haven't been keeping up with the series.  
Feedback: Review, or to kitlee@diary-x.com  
  
Day Two, Part 1  
  
0100, Starship Voyager  
  
With two former crewmembers missing, Admiral Kathryn Janeway knew she had to do something. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres were like family to her and besides, Janeway wasn't ready to explain to young Katie (her namesake and goddaughter) why her parents weren't coming home.  
  
She had expected to have to fight Starfleet Command on this one, but Command had been surprisingly accomodating on this one. They had given them the official task of finding and apprehending a missing Runabout from Deep Space Nine, which ships in the area had realized were heading straight for the mysterious space where so far Dr. Beverly Crusher, soon-to-be head of Starfleet Medical, the USS Excalibur, and the Delta Flyer had all disppeared.  
  
Janeway addressed her crew, "All right People, we have our assignment here. Officially we are to intercept the missing Runabout from Deep Space Nine and find the missing Delta Flyer. In addition, Starfleet Command is expecting us to aid the Enterprise in her search for the cause of these recent disappearances." Her face broke into a smile. "On a happier note, I'm glad to be back here, on Voyager with this crew. I know that we can do it. Helm," she said to the Lieutenant taking Tom's place, "lay in a course, maximum warp. Harry, try and contact the Enterprise and arrange a rendevouz time."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry said.  
  
Janeway sat in the Captain's chair -- her Captain's chair -- and sighed slightly. As the old saying went, it was good to be back in the saddle.  
  
*****  
  
0145, Starship Enterprise-E  
  
The sound of a concerned first officer slowly brought Picard back to consciouness. He opened his eyes, which immediately protesting the bright light of sickbay. The pain slowly faded to be replaced with a dull ache that he assumed was from the head injury.  
  
"What happened Commander?" he croaked, slowly sitting up on the bio bed.  
  
Ford looked up from where he was talking with one of the doctors. "Sir, we apprehended the intruder on deck 5. After you did not answer hails, we found you unconscious in you quarters."  
  
Picard nodded. "And where is the intruder now?"  
  
Ford motioned towards another bio bed. "She collapsed after her capture. Dr. Danowitz believes that it is a forced coma brought on by a device she found in her brain. We have erected a level 10 forcefield around the bio bed to prevent her escape."  
  
Picard nodded. "Excellent work Commander." He rose and walked over to examine the intruder more closely.  
  
The first thing that struck him was how innocent she looked asleep -- like any of the silly and annoying children onboard the Enterprise. Red hair, cut short, lay on the pillow.  
  
"Doctor -- is she human?"  
  
"Yes sir. According to my readings, she is a normal human girl approximately 12 years old."  
  
"Amazing," Picard murmered. "Where did she come from?"  
  
"Sir, sensors indicate no vessel near the Enterprise here or any time last night. And the computer does not recognize her as a passenger on Enterprise," Ford reported.  
  
"How can that be Commander? Teenaged girls do not simply appear on Starships."  
  
"I don't know sir," Ford admitted. "Unless she wakes up, I fear that our questions will go unanswered."  
  
"All right Commander. Are we near the Excalibur's last known position?"  
  
"Yes sir. We shall arrive there in the next ten minutes according to Helm."  
  
"Doctor, continue monitoring the girl. Commander Ford and I will be on the bridge."  
  
Danowitz suddenly spoke up. "Sirs," she said quietly, "I don't think she's actually in a coma."  
  
"What?" Picard demanded.  
  
"Or if she is, she can still hear us," Danowitz continued in a whisper.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ford asked.  
  
"When you said that you were leaving, her pulse jumped two points. I also noticed increases in her vital whenever I checked on you Captain or talked to Commander Ford -- all instances when she was less heavily guarded."  
  
Picard walked closer to the bio bed. Speaking over the hum of the forcefield in place, he said, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. State your name and purpose here."  
  
No response.  
  
Picard motioned for the forcefield to be lowered. "I repeat, I am..."  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open. With the fastest reflexes Picard had ever seen in a human, her bare foot lashed out and caught him squarely in the chest. Picard fell.  
  
"I know who you are," she said coldly.  
  
But Picard had been expecting this. He grabbed her own leg and pulled the unsuspecting girl down hard onto the floor. Pulling out his phaser, he pointed it squarely at her head.  
  
"Now, you will answer my questions and stop playing games," he directed.  
  
The girl scowled at him. With one free hand, she surreptitiously pressed a button on her belt.  
  
A flash of light, and Q appeared. "You rang, Cat?"  
  
*****  
  
0150, Unknown  
  
*The room is at least ten degrees too cold to be comfortable,* Captain Calhoun decided. Not that the chilly temperature was the highest on his list of problems. The first was obviously the fact that he was hung in an elaborate harness from the ceiling of a room that had to visible aperture besides a tiny air vent in the ceiling.   
  
"I feel like a bug in a cocoon," McHenry commented from his harness.  
  
Scattered throughout the chamber hung Calhoun's entire command crew plus two other individuals who had identified themselves as Lieutenant Tom Paris and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. After pumping the two for information, of which they had little, everyone had settled into a silent contemplation. Except, of course, Mark McHenry.  
  
*If they hope to gain information by monitoring us, I wonder what they think of McHenry's babbling,* Calhoun thought. There was little doubt in Calhoun's mind that whoever controlled the ship was currently monitoring their communications. It was what he would have done.  
  
"McHenry," Kebron rumbled, "must you keep chattering mindlessly?"  
  
McHenry sounded surprised. "I'm just thinking aloud."  
  
"Well, think to yourself," Kebron replied.  
  
Suddenly an oval on the dark wall seemed to grow paler and paler until it was translucent. Shelby hissed for everyone to be quiet.  
  
Three beings entered through the wall. They were tall, approximately six and a half feet tall in height. They wore gray body suits that left their feet bare and were several shades darker than their already gray skin. Calhoun noticed six fingers on their hands and six toes on their feet. They appeared pretty much humanoid, with a shiny and wet-looking area on their foreheads. One wore a more elaborate uniform -- various colors were worked into the material in bars along its arms which Calhoun assumed that this was an indicator of rank. The other two wore plain uniforms. Their behavior, though, was identically cold and severe.  
  
"Greetings Captain," one of the plain-uniformed people said. "I am a security officer onboard this vessel. State your positions and worths."  
  
It took a moment for Calhoun to realize that they spoke Federation Common.  
  
"How is it that you speak our language?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Your language is simple. You could not understand ours, so we must lower ourselves to yours," the being said. "Now give us the information we seek."  
  
"I am afraid that I don't understand the question," Calhoun said. "But I am Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of the Federation Starship Excalibur. These are my command crew, along with Lieutenants Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres."  
  
"Yes yes, but what is your worth?" the first being asked impatiently.  
  
"Silence," the third said. The other two fell silent and still, supporting Calhoun's theory that this was their superior. "They do not understand. What we wish to inquire is this: what are your lives worth to your Federation?"  
  
"Every life is valuable to the Federation. Starfleet will send a vessel to rescue us, and..." Shelby said.  
  
The third being interrupted her. "How humerous. You must realize that your Federation is no match for us. What we wish to determine is simply how much of an annoyance will it be to execute you."  
  
"By the way, where is Doctor Crusher?" Calhoun asked. "I assume that you are the ones who captured her."  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean the Starfleet female in the shuttlecraft. We were hoping that you could give us some information on that."  
  
Shelby sounded surprised. "But if you didn't take her, then who did?"  
  
"I am not necessary to hold the information." The third being beckoned to the other two, and they left through the wall.  
  
"Pleasant folk, aren't they," McHenry said. Calhoun couldn't tell if he was joking enough and wisely said nothing.  
  
*****  
  
0200, Starship Enterprise-E  
  
It took a while before things quieted down.  
  
As soon as Q appeared the girl he called Cat exclaimed, "Get me out of here Q."  
  
Q glanced from Cat to Picard. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can't."  
  
"Why not? You claim to be my protector. Well, protect me."  
  
"Tsk tsk little Cat. I can't always solve your problems. Besides, where would I take you?"  
  
"Where I came from, of course. Back to the flagship."  
  
Q gave her an almost pittying look. "Cat, you must realize already why I can't take you there. To your ship maybe, but not there."  
  
A cool calculating look came over her features as she analyzed the information. Picard marveled at how intelligent and contained the child looked. For someone all of twelve years old, she bore the sign of an intellect comparable to the finest minds in the Federation.  
  
"I see," she said at last. She then turned to face Picard. "Very well then. I am prepared to be executed."  
  
"Executed? What are you talking about?" Picard asked, visibly confused.  
  
"I am a spy from an enemy alliance Captain. I guarantee you that they will not bargain for my release, and if you let me live, I shall use every effort to escape. Therefore your only logical choice is execution." There was something disconcerting about a child's voice speaking such words with impecible calm and coolness in a manner a Vulcan would approve of. Her manners and presence bothered Picard. But more than just her coldness. There was something oddly...familiar about her.  
  
Her piercing blue eyes bore through him. "Well, I suppose that is why Humans are not seen as a particularly logical race. Commander Ford, escort the intruder to the brig and see that she is secured there."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Picard exited Sickbay and headed to the bridge. New mysteries kept popping up, but he told himself to focus on the most immediate ones. Once he had discovered the force that had led to the disappearances of Beverly and the Excalibur, he could focus on the mysterious intruder.  
  
*****  
  
0230, Eris Prime  
  
After less than twenty-four hours onboard the alien ship, Beverly was still not used to the smaller dimensions. Everywhere she walked she felt herself constantly bumping her head against five foot tall ceilings and uncomfortably stooped. After having her wounds attended to, she was given quarters and the assurance that her son would speak with her soon. However, it took hours before that happened.  
  
"Sorry it took so long Mom," Wesley Crusher said, crawling in.  
  
"That's all right Wesley." She smiled and hugged her grown son. "How are you Wes? Last I heard you were off with the Traveler. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, I'm still with him. Or, at least I sort of am. He left me here to study with these people -- they call themselves the Wanderers, by the way, and this is their home port called Eris Prime. They're incredible Mom. They're extremely powerful, but also gentle. They know so much about themselves, the galaxy, the universe, everything. There's so much for me to learn here Mom."  
  
His eyes were glowing that same excited glow that her little boy would get when she would open his world -- teaching him to read, taking him off-world for the first time, taking him to a holodeck.   
  
"I'm happy for you Wes." Changing the subject, she asked, "So tell me, what was it that attacked me?"  
  
"I wasn't really supposed to do that Mom," he admitted. "I've been in meetings for hours justifying it. They don't place the same value on family here, so it's hard for them to understand it."  
  
"Wes, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."  
  
"It's no trouble Mom, really. See, what happened is that you managed to stumble on the Empire's Capital ship. It randomizes its position every couple of hours, so it's almost impossible to trace. However, when it made that jump, it didn't take into effect your shuttlecraft, and so its ship was damaged. I can't really explain their technology, but basically any error in calculations will damage the space-time 'bubble' around the ship which in turn damages the ship.  
  
It was in the process of destroying your ship and then taking you captive when I convinced the Wanderers of Eris Prime to intervene. I couldn't let you face capture and execution, Mom."  
  
"Execution?"  
  
Wes nodded. "They execute everyone they don't think is valuable as a hostage or ally."  
  
"So where are we now?"  
  
"Still near to where we picked you up. The Wanderers have the ability to sense areas in space/time where pivotal paths cross. This is one of those areas, so we're still monitoring the Empire Capital."  
  
"Wes," Beverly asked, something dawning on her, "Wes, when I disappeared like that, Captain Picard is bound to have alerted Starfleet."  
  
Wes looked uncomfortable. He nodded.  
  
"He would have come to investigate, or else asked another ship to come. Wesley, what's been happening here these past hours?"  
  
"Mom, part of what I've had to learn here, is that we don't interfere. Ever. The events of the galaxy flow around us, and we do not interfere in them. We just observe. Sometimes it's hard, but we have to do it that way."  
  
"Wesley, what's happened?"  
  
"Mom--" he began, but Beverly fixed her best Mom glare at her son. "There's been some captures," he said hesitantly. "But Mom, we can't--"  
  
"Wesley Robert Crusher!"  
  
Wesley sighed. Reluctantly he told her about the capture of the Delta Flyer ("Which has nothing to do with you," he added quickly) and the subsequent capture of the Excalibur. He talked about how the Enterprise and the Voyager were coming to investigate it all as was a mysteriously connected Runabout. When he finished, Beverly fixed her son with a serious Look.  
  
"Wesley, you have to have to help. The Enterprise and the Voyager have no idea what to expect here. They can't fight this. You can."  
  
"Mom, I can't do that, remember? I'm removed from these events here. I'm just an observer, bound to do nothing but that."  
  
"Then send me back."  
  
"In what Mom? There's no ship or shuttle."  
  
"Then, then wait until the Enterprise gets near and beam me over."  
  
"Mom! I didn't rescue you from the Empire to let you fall victim to them again. I can't send you off to your death."  
  
"And I can't just sit here and do nothing while good people, people I know and care about, die!"  
  
"Mom--" Wesley began, but Beverly interrupted him.  
  
"Wesley, you claim that you can't interfere, but then why did you save me?"  
  
Wesley gave his mother a look both pained and surprised she had to ask. "Because you're my mother."  
  
"I don't see why you can justify saving me while sending other innocent people to their deaths."  
  
"But I'm not Mom! I'm not doing anything! I'm part of the Wanderers now, and we cannot interfere. It's like the Prime Directive Mom, only bigger. We have the power to alter every conflict and interaction to our liking, but how would we decide how to use that power? How could we decide who wins and who loses, who lives and who dies? It's best just to do nothing, to let the galaxy occur around us. So don't blame me for what the Empire is doing."  
  
"Yes you are. You're condeming them by not aiding them when you can."  
  
Wesley looked pained. "I've -- I've gotta go Mom. I'll see you later." He crawled out.  
  
Beverly sighed as he left, and crawled over to her computer console. If Wesley wasn't going to help her, then she would find a way out herself.  
  
*****  
  
0420, Starship Voyager  
  
It was harder to find the missing Runabout than Janeway thought. After it became clear that their path led them away from the Enterprise's path and the last known location of Tom and B'Elanna, Janeway found herself forced to chose between her mission and her real reason for being out there.  
  
As much as she hated to give the order, she had to. It was her duty, and besides, the Enterprise and Captain Picard were legendary. "Mr. Kim," she ordered Harry, "send a message to the Enterprise. Tell them 'Good luck and godspeed in rescuing the captives.' "  
  
"You don't mean to follow them?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Our orders are to find and retrieve the Runabout, and that'll take us away from Tom and B'Elanna."  
  
"But ma'am, it's just a Runabout. Surely we could get it and Tom and B'Elanna as well," Harry protested.  
  
Janeway shook her head. "That may be the case Harry, but I don't want us to rush through this mission. Even if it is 'just a Runabout,' it's led us into an area of space about which we know nothing. I know that you're worried about Tom and B'Elanna. I am too. But I have every confidence in the Enterprise."  
  
That had been several hours ago, Janeway reflected, and since then there had been nothing to break the calm of spacetravel as the Voyager caught up with the Runabout. Nothing except a growing sense of fear in the pit of Janeway's stomach.   
  
"Captain, I'm picking up a vessel on long-range sensors," Harry Kim said.  
  
"On screen," Chakotay ordered. "Is it the Runabout?"  
  
"Negative sir. Whatever it is, the computer can't identify it."  
  
"Open a channel," Janeway directed.   
  
"Channel open," Harry reported.  
  
Janeway stood. "This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."  
  
The viewscreen changed to an image of an alien being. Very tall and slender, it bore blue wings that faded from almost black at the top to nearly white at the tips. It's skin was tinged blue, it's hair was short and navy, and it's eyes were large and gray. When it spoke, it was in Federation Standard.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
Behind the genial mood the words bore a menacing weight. "We are searching for a missing craft from one of our spacestations. We mean you no harm. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is C'Ral. We shall return your missing vessel, but not its occupants. They have violated our isolation and must be held until trial."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't allow that. I must personally see to the safety of my people," Janeway said.  
  
"Admiral," C'Ral said with obvious mirth, "you are not in a position to demand anything."  
  
"What will their punishment be, if they are found guilty?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"You are lucky it was us they found and not our enemy. Their punishment will be nothing more than a mind-wipe and relocation to their part of the galaxy."  
  
"And what about us?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"You? You do not have enough information to be a threat. We leave you your memories to deliver this message to your Federation: do not disturb us."  
  
A noise in the background distracted C'Ral for a moment, and when he returned, his face was grim. "I have just received new orders concerning your people. You may return with the Ferengi called Nog and the Human called Jake Sisko, but the Trill called Dax must remain in our custody."  
  
"For how long?" Janeway asked, although part of her already knew the answer.  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Again, I can't allow you to do that," Janeway said.  
  
"And how will you stop us?" C'Ral asked, amused again.  
  
"By physical force, if necessary," Janeway said. It was a ridiculous statement, from an obviously smaller and less powerful vessel, but Janeway intended on carrying through with her threat.  
  
C'Ral smiled. "Perhaps we have underestimated your Federation, Admiral. I shall contact the Council. We may have use for you yet."  
  
*****  
  
0445, Unknown  
  
It was hours before the next aliens visited the cell. These were different than the first ones in both species and dress. All were perhaps two meters tall with pale brown skin and dark purple hair, slicked back. Two wore silver uniforms that left hands and feet bare and knee-length cloaks -- one dark blue and the other black. The third man was clad only in dark purple shorts with a longer purple cloak that swept the floor. Around his forehead he wore a strange metallic device that wrapped around his left eye and cheek and hooked over his right ear. Like the others, they all sported the odd wettish organ on their foreheads. Each man (they were obviously male) carried a weapon that looked like a cross between a knife and a phaser. Calhoun would have liked to see it used, but obviously not on himself or any of the other Starfleet officers.  
  
The Starfleet officers did not realize that they were laying eyes on the most dangerous man in the galaxy (according to the TriCouncil) -- the Emperor.  
  
"Well, well, the mighty Starfleet has come at last," the blue-cloaked man sneered. "You look surprised Vulcan," he said to Soleta. "Does it not surprise you that we have learned your pathetic 'common' tongue. You will find that there is little you can do to surprise us, for we have been watching you since long before your pathetic Federation came into being."  
  
"Enough talk," the black-cloaked man snarled. "It is time for us to learn of you. Speak quickly, or you mght find yourself without a few appendages." His voice barely rose above a whisper, but they all heard the hate and cruelty on every word.  
  
"Enough of both of you," the third man said. He clapped his hands together, and instantly they were all standing on the ground, free of their harnesses. "You are our guests, Starfleet, not our enemies." Another clap and they were in a luxurious room overlooking the stars. It looked oddly similar to quarters on a Federation Starship. "I hope this will make you more comfortable. Sit."  
  
"What is this? Illusion?" Shelby demanded.  
  
"Illusion? Of course not my dear Commander Shelby. This is as real as you and I are. We simply altered it to better suit you."  
  
The man sat. "I am the Emperor here, and these are my advisors -- Tamur and Katran. We are here to offer you the chance of a lifetime."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kebron rumbled suspiciously.  
  
"To join us of course. We are currently looking for allies and will even take obviously inferior beings such as yourselves."  
  
"Join you in what?"  
  
"In our command of the galaxy, and our war against your enemies."  
  
"What enemies? We don't have any at this time, unless you count the Borg," Shelby said.  
  
The Emperor laughed. "The Borg? Oh, we could teach you to destroy them easily Commander. No, just because you do not know of this enemy does not mean that they have not wronged you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Calhoun asked.  
  
"The Gemini of course, one of the founding members of the TriCouncil." The Emperor looked at the crew in mock surprise. "You mean you have no idea? None at all?"  
  
"Cut the act and just give it to us straight," Calhoun said.  
  
"As you wish Captain," the Emperor said with mock deference. "For years now, the Gemini have stolen your gametes to breed their species. They are our enemy, along with the entire TriCouncil, and we wish you to join us in our quest to *crush* them." His tone never lost its pleasantness, but a darkness and ruthlessness filled his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute, what makes you think we'll believe this story?" Paris asked. "We would have noticed something like that."  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Paris. You wouldn't. The Gemini are almost as advanced as we are, and I assure you that we can come to your planet unnoticed if we wish."  
  
"Why us?" Shelby asked. "Why people of the Federation?"  
  
"Not people of the Federation, only Humans specifically. Your DNA is the best for their manipulation. They use your gametes to create genetically-perfect citizens to ravish the galaxy and spread their power over all."  
  
"I repeat," Tom said, "got any proof?"  
  
There was a pause, and then the Emperor replied, "Yes, I'm afraid we do. Tamur, get me the data." The blue-cloaked man nodded and fetched him a small data pad.  
  
"This is the record of a human we managed to liberate from the genetic labs on Gemini. Sadly, though, she died in a retaliation raid by the TriCouncil. As you can see, she is definitely human." The Emperor handed the pad to Calhoun, who in turn handed it to Dr. Selar to examine. She pulled out her medical tricorder.  
  
"Is it real?" he asked her.  
  
"It appears so Captain. They have included samples of blood, and it tests as being human. However, I have no way of noting if it came from a previous Human prisoner."  
  
"I give you my word Captain that it did not. Come now, give me your answer. As representatives of your Federation, join me and my people in our quest to defeat the TriCouncil, who as I have shown have already hurt your people for generations. Join us, and become part of the most powerful empire in the galaxy." Fire danced in his dark eyes.  
  
Calhoun paused. He didn't feel right making a deal with this obviously lying person, yet he had no desire to anger him and risk execution. "I...I apologize for wasting your time Emperor, but I do not have the power to speak for the Federation. I'm just a Starfleet Captain, and a rather new one at that. Sorry, but you got the wrong guy. If you let me speak to the council on your behalf however..."  
  
"Silence! Katran! See that the prisoners are secured tightly." He glared at Calhoun. "Do not lie to me Captain, or spread half-truths. You may not live to regret it." He stormed out of the room, and a few commands later found the officers back in their harnesses.  
  
*****  
  
0600, Starship Enterprise-E  
  
They had been searching for hours before anyone thought to ask the girl. Picard expected to find something dangerous, vast, and complicated at the Excalibur's last known location.  
  
"Sir, every instrument I have says that there's nothing out there," Gardiner reported from Ops.  
  
"Picard to Engineering, I want you to try to reconfigure the sensors. There has to be something out there that we cannot detect."  
  
"Aye Captain," Geordi responded.  
  
Picard sat impatiently in his chair, monitoring the efforts of his crew to find something in the vastness of space. He had a good crew; he didn't doubt that now. The way they were working under pressure at that moment assured him of that. However, it didn't seem to be enough.  
  
"Commander, you have the bridge. Continue adapting the sensors. I'll be in the brig," Picard said, standing.  
  
"Aye sir," Ford asked.  
  
Picard walked to the turbolift and rode down, all the while wondering what he could say to someone so foreign and so young.  
  
He motioned for the security officer to leave them alone, and then faced her. She appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Hello Cat."  
  
"Hello Captain," she said, sitting up. Picard wondered idly if she ever really slept. That reminded him of his own lack of sleep recently. He stiffled a yawn.  
  
"I have come to ask you--" he began, but she interrupted him.  
  
"--to help you, to give you information, right? I refuse to do so."  
  
"Why? Are these your people?"  
  
"I am a misfit, an oddity. I don't have any 'people' Captain. But yes, they are who raised me."  
  
"How is it that you were raised by this race? Are you from a colony? Who are they?"  
  
"They call themselves the Empire. And as for me, any information about myself is worthless to you. They don't care about me anymore, and neither should you. Not if you want to stand a chance against them."  
  
"I care about you because you are a human being, and you are in need of help."  
  
"I don't need help. Not yours or anyone else's. No one has ever helped me with anything. And I survived just fine. So just leave me alone." She smirked at him. "Besides, you have bigger problems besides me and besides the fact that you're just scanning truly empty space. Because the Empire is bound to detect you soon, and they don't exactly like you."  
  
"Now you listen to me. As much as you may hate it, you are a human child. And part of that is the willingness to help others. My crew and I are willing to help you reclaim that humanity, that part of your heritage; but in exchange we expect you to help us and not sit idly by while our ship is destroyed around us."  
  
She gazed at him, her face perfectly stoic. Sighing to himself, he left and headed up to the bridge to order all senior officers to bed. If there was an enemy coming, he wanted himself and his crew fully rested and prepared. 


End file.
